Endoscopic surgery is experiencing rapid growth in the medical field. Endoscopy is a minimally invasive surgical procedure that is used to analyze the interior of a body cavity or interior surfaces of an organ by inserting a tubular member into the body cavity through a minor or minimal incision. A conventional endoscope is generally an instrument with a light source and an image sensor or device for visualizing the interior a body cavity. A wide range of applications have been developed for the general field of endoscopes including, but not necessarily limited to: arthroscope, angioscope, bronchoscope, choledochoscope, colonoscope, cytoscope, duodenoscope, enteroscope, esophagogastro-duodenoscope (gastroscope), laparoscope, laryngoscope, nasopharyngo-neproscope, sigmoidoscope, thoracoscope, and utererscope (hereinafter referred to generally as “endoscope”). The advantages of endoscopy include smaller surgical incisions and less soft tissue damage. As a result, there is significantly less discomfort and pain for the patient as well as a decrease in recovery time.
The advantages of minimally invasive surgery performed with the help of an endoscope are well known and understood in the medical field. As a result, there have been a growing number of devices for use with endoscopes for delivering, for example, diagnostic, monitoring, treatment, operating instruments, tools, and accessories (collectively, “tools”) into the observation field and working space of the physician's endoscope.
As part of forming an image of the surgical site, the endoscope includes a light source and an image sensor. Endoscopes may also incorporate more than one tubular member for observation or operation within the body, such as a working channel for passing diagnostic, monitoring, treatment, or surgical tools through the endoscope. Endoscopes include glass lenses and an adjustable ocular or eye piece, a lateral connection for a light conductor, an adaptor that allows focusing, and a camera head. This configuration is also called a video endoscope.
It is axiomatic that strict sterilization of the operating room and surgical equipment is required during any surgery. The strict hygiene and sterilization conditions required in a “surgical theater,” i.e., operating or treatment room, necessitate the highest possible sterility of all medical devices and equipment. Part of that sterilization process is the need to sterilize anything that comes in contact with the patient or penetrates the sterile field, including the endoscope and its attachments and components. It will be appreciated that the sterile field may be considered a specified area, such as within a tray or on a sterile towel, that is considered free of microorganisms; or the sterile field may be considered an area immediately around a patient that has been prepared for a surgical procedure. The sterile field may include the scrubbed team members, who are properly attired, and all furniture and fixtures in the area.
In recent years there has been a trend of providing a single use endoscope and components as a packaged, sterilized product, similar to a package containing a surgical implant, such as a knee or hip implant. In terms of endoscopy, instead of using endoscopes that have been reconditioned for each new surgery through traditional sterilization procedures, it means using a single use endoscope and components that are delivered to the hospital in a sterilized package. Due to this trend, it has become increasingly difficult to ensure that each endoscope and its components are properly cared for, used and sterilized for single use and not simply re-sterilized using traditional sterilization procedures.
Traditional drawbacks or problems of video endoscopes include a lack of image quality, the need for sterilization and high manufacturing cost as well as high processing cost. To address these and potentially other problems, the disclosure utilizes unique imaging devices or sensors in addition to a unique method, system and process for providing and reclaiming single use imaging devices.
Minimally invasive surgical procedures utilizing surgical scopes are desirable because they often provide one or more of the following advantages: reduced blood loss; reduced post-operative patient discomfort; shortened recovery and hospitalization time; smaller incisions; and reduced exposure of internal organs to possible contaminants.
Generally, minimally invasive surgeries utilize scopes, such as laparoscopes, that permit remote visualization of a surgical site within a patient's body while the surgical procedure is being performed. During a laparoscopic procedure, the patient's abdominal or pelvic cavity is accessed through two or more relatively small incisions rather than through a single large incision that is typical in a conventional surgery. Surgical scopes, such as laparoscopes, usually consist in part of a rigid or relatively rigid rod or shaft having an objective lens at one end and an eyepiece and/or integrated visual display at the other. The scope may also be connected to a remote visual display device or a video camera to record surgical procedures.
In laparoscopic surgeries, the abdomen is typically inflated with a gas through the use of an insufflator, to distend the abdominal space by elevating the abdominal wall above the internal organs and thereby create a sufficient working and viewing space for the surgeon. Carbon dioxide is usually used for insufflation, though other suitable gases may also be used. Conventional insufflators are adapted to cycle on and off to maintain a preset and suitable pressure within the patient's body cavity.
The local environment within a patient's abdominal space is generally rather warm and humid, and the use of devices such as harmonic scalpels and other cutting and coagulating devices generate mist, smoke, and other debris that is released into the surgical field and often becomes suspended throughout the expanded abdominal space. Additionally, blood, bodily fluids, pieces of tissue, fat or other bodily material may come in contact with or even attach to the lens. As a result of these conditions, visualization through the scope can be significantly diminished. Typically, the only solution to fogging and debris collection on the lens is removal of the scope from the body cavity and defogging or cleaning the lens by wiping it with a cloth, warming the scope tip, or utilizing another defogging method. The need to remove the scope to defog and remove debris from the lens is inconvenient for the scope operator and the surgeon and can interrupt and undesirably prolong surgical procedures.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out herein.